Wisdom
by Scraleos
Summary: With the Fire Sanctuary finally completed, Link swallows his fear and faces what lies behind the locked doors.


**This is getting darker as it goes along...**

**Warning to readers, it gets a little disturbing toward the end.**

**Part two in a three part series.**

* * *

><p>Finally! I've finished that damn Fire Temple... I walked up to the doors leading to the boss. After five minutes I got the key to fit in, and slowly walked in. The two bosses before this one were hard, so that must mean this one was gonna be a bit easier, yeah? I mean, you can't put all that on me, I'm only human after all.<p>

In my valiant efforts to rescue Zelda, I've had no rest or sleep since I saw her at the Temple of Time. I was totally running on red potion. I didn't realise how much I cared for her until just now. Not in a romantic way, but a best friend way. She was like a big sister to me... Always looking out for me, telling me off, fending away bullies...

I braced myself, ready for whatever was going to come at me. I was in a small circular room; there weren't any huge monsters in here... Thank goodness.

"Hmm... It seems as if you've come back to play, Link."

I quickly turned around to meet Ghirahim. He smiled and licked his lips. I shuddered.

"So I've heard that there is a second Passage of Time. This news positively fills my heart with rainbows!"

I slowly drew my sword, not knowing how to react. Ghirahim was a strange one; he seemed very calm, but you cross him and he'll show his real side.

"I know you know where it is too. If you don't tell me... I'll make your ears bleed with the sound of your own screams!"

I ran toward him, readying my sword. He teleported away in a cloud of diamonds. I felt a breathe behind me. His head was perched on my shoulder.

"I can tell by the way you run and hold your sword, you're exhausted. Why don't you just tell me where the gate is, and I'll let you sleep, hmm?"

I shook my head frantically, and he appeared in front of me.

"So be it. I know how to get around this."

Ghirahim came at me with a flurry of attacks; I held up my sword, trying my best to block them. I grew tired quickly, and he pushed me to the ground. I couldn't get up. My breaths were short and ragged, and I could see silver sparkles in my field of vision.

"The poor sky child has tired himself out! Remember what I told you when we first met?"

I went to get up and run away; but Ghirahim put his sword up to my neck.

"I take it you remember then... That I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life!"

For the first time ever I was genuinely frightened for my life. The look in Ghirahim's eyes... A bloodlust. I shoved him off of me, and run for the door.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

He picked me up with what I assumed was magic, and started waving me around in the air like a ragdoll. The magic was holding me around my waist, squeezing me harder with each passing second. I started squealing because of the tight grip.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever heard you make that much noise, Link."

Ghirahim squeezed me tighter, and I coughed up blood. I went limp, blood was running from my mouth and dripping from my chin. I was trying my best to keep my eyes open. Ghirahim laughed.

"I do enjoy seeing my pray like this... I shall play with you for a bit longer before I depart."

He slammed me into a wall, and I screamed out in pain. I slid down and landed with a thump. Blood gargled in my mouth as I tried to take in much needed air. I've got to get this last flame... Zelda's life depends on it!

In a moment of determination and adrenaline, I got up and ran toward Ghirahim with my sword. I suddenly stooped, my body refusing to do anything. The pain was immense, it was blinding.

"Nice try. But you won't defeat the Demon King."

Ghirahim's sword went through my left shoulder. Blood squelched in the wound, and I screamed, so loud that my ears hurt. He twisted the metal blade, tears forcing their way though my eyes. I started sobbing, the pain too much to bear.

"I told you I wouldn't kill you... But the blood loss might."

Ghirahim slid his sword out of my shoulder, blood poured from the wound. I collapsed, my body racked with shivers.

"If we meet again, I'll try my best to actually kill you. But I doubt we'll meet again!"

Ghirahim teleported away, his laughter echoing in the distance. I was going to die. I couldn't die, I was supposed to save Zelda... No one else can do it, I was the Chosen Hero... Here I am, dying from blood loss and shock. I closed my eyes, not expecting to open them again.


End file.
